


Fighting for Justice

by SimplyEssa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Electricity, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lots of Whump, Torture, Whump, cattle prods, i was given too much leeway, injuries, slight gore, yes its a needed tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: "Do not speak unless told you can, halfbreed," she snarls, and she drops her hand to his chin. "You will regret ever trying to sabotage us."She lets go of his chin, and in the split second it takes her to start pulling away, he uses his energy to spit at her, aiming for her face.The crowd goes silent as he leans back, smirking to himself.Bulls-eye. Lance would be proud.Registering the fist comes too late; it's already smashing into his face with an audible crunch that has the crowd roaring and him reeling back from the blow.





	Fighting for Justice

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon! check out my card on tumblr @toribubble  
> "Ooooooh, would you be up for doing Keith for the Make an Example of Them, being done by Hira or someone else in the Hole in the Sky alternate-universe?"  
>   
> enjoy<3

"This  _traitor,"_ Hira shouted, voice booming across the small stadium, practically spitting out the word traitor, "thought he could get away with shutting down our hotkrills!"

A series of boos and a few 'kill him's echoed across the room, and someone had the guts to throw some triangular, purple  _thing_ at him. It hit him square in the chest, splattering all over his prisoner rags. A putrid smell filled his nostrils after that and he winced, nose scrunching up to try and block the smell from his nostrils. His hands were cuffed to his and chained to two big, metal pillars on either side of him, stopping him from moving his hands to try and cover his nose.

"Your hotkrills are —"

He was cut off by a violent backhand that knocked him over as far as the chains would let him. He grimaced when he tasted copper and realized he had bitten his cheek when he was slapped. Great.

He swirls the blood around his mouth a few times before holding it still, waiting for that pink haired Altean to get at _least_ an inch closer. He didn't want to spitefully spit on something non-living, after all. It would be useless.

"Do not speak unless told you  _can_ , halfbreed," she snarls, and she drops her hand to his chin. The grip she has on it is painful, forcing his mouth to stay  _shut_ , and not allowing him to spit on her like he had planned. He scowls. "You will regret  _ever_ trying to sabotage us."

She lets go of his chin, and in the split second it takes her to start pulling away, he uses his energy to spit at her, aiming for her face.

The crowd goes silent as he leans back, smirking to himself.

_Bulls-eye. Lance would be proud._

Registering the fist comes too late; it's already smashing into his face with an audible crunch that has the crowd  _roaring_ and him reeling back from the blow. He would've hit the floor if not for the chains holding him there. 

By the time he's managed to partially blink black dots out of his vision, his cheek has erupt in absolute  _agony_ , and even the smallest task, such as moving his eyes to see Hira, feels like a million knives being stabbed into his upper cheek.

She's smirking by the time his vision isn't too blurry, and her hand is bloody from where it's in a fist at her side. Something wet slides down his nostril and upper lips, slowly trailing towards his chin. Vaguely, he wonders what the 'wet' is.

"This," she says, voice hard and piercing as she turns back to the crowd, arms raised and palms open, "is what happens to those who  _defy_ us!"

The crowd practically gives her a standing ovation, cheers and screams echoing through the room as she takes it all in with pride. She silences them rather quickly, though, and with a snap of her fingers, they all grow quiet. Looking out into the crowd, he sees look of anticipation;  _excitement_. They're excited to see whatever she has planned for him. 

She motions outwards with her left hand, covered in  _his_ blood, and the slave they'd seen from earlier approaches her, both arms outstretched with a long, think pipe with something akin to a cattle prod at both ends. One end is stained with dry, crusty blood; red, like his own.

The moment her hand is wrapped around the center of the stick, she snaps her fingers and the slave trots away. The crowd cheers, but once again, is quickly silenced when she raises her hand.

The stick is raised towards him. She doesn't even  _look_ at him as she runs her thumb along the side of the stick, and pushes her thumb down—

Pain bursts from his wrists and outwards, spreading throughout his entire body. He can't feel anything except for the pain, oh,  _god—_

The agony cuts off quickly and abruptly, causing him to sag in the restraints. His entire body jerks, light twitches in his muscles, and he wheezes, staring down at the ground to try and gain his bearings. He swallows hard, licking dry lips, but it does nothing to alleviate the cotton feeling in his mouth, or the ringing in his ears. His head feels fuzzy, and he has a sneaking suspicion it's due to whatever Hira just did to him.

When his ears manage to stop ringing (though his head is still fuzzy, but pounding, now, he notices), he hears cheering and  _laughter_. They're laughing at  _him_ , aren't they?

"Oh, look," someone new says, voice coming from behind him. Dully, he realizes it must've been the blue haired one from earlier. "He's still awake."

"We can fix that," Hira says, and then there's something cold pressing against the underside of his chin, forcing his head up. Through spotty vision, he can see her smug face. He debates spitting on her again, but overall, he decides against it. It would take too much effort.

She smiles viciously before the cattle prod end drops lower, his head falling down to his chest with it. He feels the tips of it press against his chest through the thin prisoner rags and— it was electricity that she used on him, wasn’t it?

The tips push, and push, and push until it’s absolute agony and he feels himself scream, jerking in the restraints, and—

A burning, zapping pain explodes in his chest and expands throughout his body, and dimly, he realizes he’s still screaming.

It’s as if the pain has consumed his entire world and as if it will never end. It feels constant, like he was brought into existence with this agony searing through him and he’ll die with this pain. It won’t leave him.

It stops, and darkness is lurking in the corners of his vision, quickly spreading to cover his entire line of sight.

”We’re going to have so much _fun_ , you and I.”

Everything fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> it was shorter than i intended and i’m very sorry but i hope you enjoyed it, anon! a chapter 2 will be up soon ;)  
> as for everyone else: i hope y’all enjoyed it too!!  
> peace


End file.
